assumer ses actes
by anhelo
Summary: Fic Sidaction: Pour oublier celui qu'il aime il se jette dans les bras d'un autre mais ce n'est pas sans consequences OS SSHP


**__**

Voila une fic écrite pour le **sidaction**, je voulais à tout prix apporter ma modeste pierre à l'edifice

C'est un **SS/ HP** donc un **slash** (relation entre deux hommes)alors **homophobes sortez de ma vue**

Maintenant qu'on est entre nous: je devais mettre cette fic la semaine derniere sur fanfiction mais ma connexion internet était piratée via un virus!donc j'ai pas pu et donc j'ai encore plus de retard pour mes fics, mais je vous rassure je suis en vacances depuis hier et ce pour deux semaines!

**_Assumer ses actes_**

Encore une soirée, dans un bar enfumé, avec à la main plus d'un verre d'alcool et pas un de ces alcools pour ado boutonneux. Depuis plus d'un an, j'essaye d'attirer ce beau brun ténébreux dans mes bras, mais il rechigne, il fait la sourde oreille, se cabre, renâcle et finit toujours par me repousser. Pourtant je le sais, je le sens qu'il est attiré par moi mais quelque chose que je ne saisis pas le retient.

Je noie mon chagrin dans les spiritueux, oubliant ses paroles blessantes, ses regards froids dans ces mélanges enivrants, dans un tourbillon de sensations et de chaleurs que lui ne m'apporte pas.

Je scanne longuement l'endroit ou je me trouve, à travers les volutes blanches et les lumières colorés qui blessent allégrement mes pupilles fragilisés par des heures d'étude sur les sortilèges de protection de Poudlard. Mon regard croise celui d'une connaissance, qui me pourchasse éperdument depuis des mois, jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours refusé ses avances mais qui sait ce qui se passera cette nuit ?

XXXXX

Matt, bel homme, châtain aux cheveux tombant négligemment devant ses yeux, d'une taille plus que respectable, les yeux marrons, la peau mat, les lèvres finement ourlées couleur cerise ; est assis en face de moi, son pied glissant le long de mes cuisses m'excitant au plus haut point, dans un coin discret de ce bar un peu miteux. Je reprends une gorgée de vodka pour effacer de mon esprit le visage de mon ancien professeur de potion, cette nuit, je l'oublierai dans les bras d'un autre.

Matt se déplace pour s'assoire sur la banquette en velours rouge élimée, à mes côtés, l'une de ses mains se dirigent lentement mais sûrement vers mon entrejambe tout en continuant à me parler de choses inintéressantes.

Il caresse presque tendrement ma bosse à travers le tissu rêche de mon jean, avant d'ouvrir ma braguette et de se faufiler adroitement à l'intérieur de mon pantalon.

Par Merlin ! Ça fait des siècles qu'on ne m'a pas touchés ainsi ! C'est si bon, je ferme les yeux et imagine que c'est Severus qui me prodigue cet intime attouchement. C'est lui que je désire avec férocité.

Je ne suis pas encore assez ivre, je prends la bouteille de vodka et en bois une bonne gorgée au goulot, laissant la traînée de feu coulée lentement dans ma gorge afin de mieux m'imprégner du liquide.

XXXXX

Je me réveille la nausée au bord des lèvres, un goût dégueulasse dans la bouche, l'impression que mes cheveux poussent à l'intérieur de mon crâne et un mal cuisant situé au niveau de mon arrière-train me prouvant que l'homme endormis sur mon épaule n'a pas fait que me reconduire chez lui ! D'un autre coté n'est ce pas ce que je désirais ?

Je me glisse hors des draps froissés et poisseux, de cette nuit dont il ne me reste que des sensations, ramasse mes vêtements, me rhabille en vitesse et sors de cet appartement. Je flâne dans les rues, profitant du soleil et du parfum si particulier du Printemps, de cette légèreté ambiante que cette saison semble apporter. Je ne veux pas rentrer maintenant, même si je me doute que Blaise et Draco vont s'inquiéter de mon absence, mais je m'en fous, j'ai besoin de temps à moi, pour réfléchir, pour mettre au point mes sentiments.

Cette nuit de sexe et de beuverie, dont je ne me souviens pas, ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour l'ancien Mangemort, évidemment. J'ai choisi la solution des lâches pensant l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre, mais comment effacer un être qui vous a laissé une marque indélébile en fendant à de rares occasions la carapace qui le recouvre, juste pour vous faire comprendre que la plus grande faiblesse des êtres humains c'est de ne pas connaître ses limites aussi bien physiques que mentales.

XXXXX

Il est un peu plus de midi, lorsque je rentre chez moi, Blaise s'active dans la cuisine, sous le regard appréciateur de l'héritier des Malfoy qui met la table. Zabini est bien le seul qui pouvait mâter ce Mangemort en herbe et le faire venir du côté de la Lumière, avec sa patience et son amour. C'est le seul couple que j'envie réellement.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit Harry ? »

Je rougis. Bonne ? Je ne sais pas, je m'en souviens pas.

« Pas trop mauvaise, j'ai rencontré Matt au bar. »

Blaise lève brutalement le nez de sa poêle.

« Harry rassure moi tu n'as pas couché avec lui ? »

Blaise délaisse ses tomates et me lance un regard inquisiteur alors que celui de son compagnon est rempli de reproches, ses mains tremblent lorsqu'il se saisit de trois assiettes en porcelaine blanche. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Matt est l'un de leurs amis.

« D'après les vagues souvenirs que je garde de cette nuit, oui, nous avons couché ensemble. »

Les assiettes se fracassent sur le sol, Draco se jette sur moi alors que Blaise essaye de le retenir. Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu en pareil état depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard.

« Potter, putain dis-moi que vous vous êtes protégés ? »

« En quoi ça te concerne Draco ? »

Ce n'est pas Draco qui me répond mais Blaise, mon ex ennemi est devenu trop pâle pour le faire

« Harry, Matt est un adepte du ''Bareback''. Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que c'est ? »

Je fais un signe de tête que non.

« C'est une pratique sexuelle ou les préservatifs sont exclus. Ce sont soit des séropositifs entre eux ou alors de personnes que le virus n'effraie pas et qui ont des rapports non protégés. »

XXXXX

Quel con, mais putain quel con !

J'attrape mon blouson et me précipite vers l'appartement de Matt. Je tambourine à sa porte, il apparaît devant moi avec son sourire ''Colgate'' et une serviette blanche immaculée autour de ses hanches. Une vision de rêve qui pour moi ressemble à un cauchemar.

« Je te manque déjà ? »

En guise de réponse, il reçoit mon poing dans le nez et tombe par terre, je l'attrape par les épaules et le force à me regarder. Cela faisait des mois que je me force à contrôler le surplus de pouvoirs que j'ai reçu lorsque j'ai exterminé Voldemort, mais s'il n'efface pas tout de suite cet air se sainte nitouche, je jure que je fais exploser le bâtiment.

« As-tu utilisé un préservatif hier ? »

Il hausse les épaules et me sourit.

« J'en ai jamais sur moi et vu l'état dans lequel tu étais, tu étais incapable de sortir le tien de ton portefeuille, enfin s'il y en avait un dedans. »

Je prends une grande inspiration et me retiens de lui envoyer un sort impardonnable.

« Tu l'as fait exprès ! »

« On peut dire cela comme ça, j'ai jamais aimé utiliser ces machins en latex et de toutes façons on peut très bien vivre avec les maladies sexuellement transmissibles. »

Devant la connerie humaine mon cerveau se met sur pause et je fuis de peur que cela ne soit contagieux ! Mais ça doit l'être vu ce que j'ai fait cette nuit !

XXXXX

Et maintenant que faire ?

J'appelle Hermione elle saura certainement, encore une fois ses grandes connaissances en médico-magie et en médecine vont me servir. Je lui explique ma situation et l'attends nerveusement à la terrasse d'un café. J'en suis à mon troisième café lorsque ma meilleure amie pointe le bout de son nez.

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne afin de me rassurer.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire, maintenant ? »

« Tu vas aller au service des urgences, ils vont te faire une prise de sang, te demander le statut sérologique de ton partenaire. »

« Le statut quoi ? »

« Sérologique, s'il est atteint d'infections sexuellement transmissibles. Est-ce que tu sais si c'est le cas ? »

« Euh, non. »

« C'est pas grave. Tu vas devoir leur raconter ce qui s'est passé hier soir, ça risque d'être assez humiliant et après le médicomage ou le médecin décidera s'il te met ou non sous trithérapie. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

J'acquiesce, elle me sourit pour m'encourager.

« Je suppose que tu préfères aller du côté Moldu, de toutes façons leur traitement équivaut celui du monde magique. »

XXXXX

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de moi, comment ai-je pu avoir une conduite aussi irresponsable ? Moi le Survivant sans peur et sans reproche, le preux chevalier sur son équidé blanc, comment ai-je pu agir de cette façon ? Boire jusqu'à en perdre la raison et laisser un quasi inconnu se servir de mon corps.

Hermione m'avait prévenu, ça a été dur, dévoiler ma vie sexuelle à une personne que je ne connais pas, voire dans ses yeux le reproche ou plutôt y deviner. Je sais qu'il a eu vis-à-vis de moi une attitude professionnelle, éthique et respectueuse. Mais j'ai l'impression que tous ceux dont je croise le regard, depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital, savent ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et me jugent pour cela, pour mon inconscience, mon insouciance.

Le jeune interne que j'ai vu m'a mis sous trithérapie, car comme j'étais le dominé, le risque de transmission est plus important, j'ai douze comprimés, à prendre en trois fois, dont l'un doit être pris strictement à jeun, pendant un mois, avec une prise de sang à faire dans une semaine, puis dans un mois dans trois mois et enfin dans six mois, et c'est seulement dans six mois que je saurai si j'ai été contaminé par le sida et les hépatites B et C et encore d'autres virus, champignons et bactéries dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom.

Hermione m'a proposé d'emménager avec elle le temps de mon traitement, mais j'ai promis à Albus de mettre de l'ordre dans les différents sorts de protections entourant Poudlard. Lors de l'Ultime Bataille, qui s'est déroulée au pied du château, les professeurs, les parents d'élèves, les membres de l'AD et ceux de l'Ordre du Phœnix ont lancé certains sorts complexes sur la bâtisse, cependant avec le temps ces sorts sont devenus inefficaces voire dangereux. Bien sur, il aurait pu s'en charger lui-même mais il a accepté de devenir le Ministre du monde magique, le temps que celui-ci se reconstruise et retrouve un équilibre.

Etre à Poudlard devrait me faire du bien, je n'aurai qu'à éviter Severus, d'ailleurs si ce dernier savait ce qui m'était arrivé, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de m'humilier comme dans mon adolescence, et je crois que je ne pourrais pas supporter cela.

XXXXX

Ça fait deux jours que je suis sous traitement, les effets secondaires commencent à apparaître : nausées, fatigues, insomnies, maux de tête… Assis sur l'un des murets entourant la cabane hurlante, j'essaye de retrouver une certaine sérénité, le vent caresse mon visage alors que les rayons du soleil réchauffent mon corps refroidi par mon imbécillité. J'entre en méditation, pour calmer mon esprit et mon concentré sur le vide, le néant.

« Harry ? »

Cette voix je la connais par cœur, ce timbre grave, éclatant comme le son que fait un fouet.

« Severus. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude. »

Le vent fait voler doucement ses cheveux bruns.

« C'est pour cela que tu m'évites depuis que tu es revenu ? »

« Je suppose. »

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule.

« Draco est venu me voir, tu connais mon filleul, il ne peut s'empêcher de se mêler de la vie de ceux qui l'entourent. »

Je frissonne, il n'a quand même pas osé lui parler de mon aventure avec Matt ?

« On a eu une discussion intéressante. »

Je baisse les yeux. Du bout des doigts, il m'oblige à relever la tête.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je peux te poser la même question, la semaine dernière tu me repoussais le plus possible de toi et maintenant tu viens me trouver, tu t'intéresses à moi, j'ai l'impression que tu joues avec moi. »

IL me pousse un peu et s'assoit à mes cotés.

« Harry, on a tout les deux vécu des moments bouleversants et tu peux comprendre que j'ai peur. »

Je me lève, furieux.

« Non, je ne comprends pas. Pendant les semaines précédant notre affrontement avec Voldemort, on était proche, plus que de simples amis, tu m'as appris des choses sur toi que personne d'autre ne sait, et puis avec la mort de notre ennemi tu t'es éloigné, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Me dit pas que cela n'a pas compté ? Que les moments passés ensemble n'ont aucunes significations pour toi ? »

Je lui tourne le dos et pars. Il me rattrape et m'immobilise.

« Harry, j'ai vingt ans de plus que toi et tellement de souvenirs douloureux. »

« Tu ne parles jamais de ce passé. Comment je pourrais comprendre ce qui se passe dans ton cerveau ? J'ai vingt ans de moins que toi, mais moi je sais regarder en face la réalité»

Ses mains se dirigent vers mon cou, sa bouche se rapproche de la mienne, je le repousse, me dégage de cette ébauche d'étreinte : j'ai peur.

« Non, je suis désolé, ce serait trop facile. »

Et je m'enfuis en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi fait-il ça? Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?

XXXXX

J'ai passé mon après-midi à revoir les sorts d'alarmes incendies, en supprimant quelques-uns et en renforçant d'autres.

Ma montre sonne me rappelant de prendre l'un de mes médicaments, je rentre dans les appartements que Minerva m'a assignés, attrape en passant mon pilulier et une bouteille d'eau, j'avale mes deux comprimés et m'allonge sur mon lit. Le malaise ne va pas tarder à arriver, d'abord cette impression de chaleur puis les sueurs froides, les mains moites, mon rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère, ce voile noire devant mes yeux et la baisse de mon acuité auditive. Je le sens arriver, m'emporter comme une lame de fonds et me rejeter au loin encore étourdis, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrive.

Une main fraîche se pose sur mon front, mes yeux papillonnent avant de s'ouvrir réellement et mon regard rencontre celui assombri par l'inquiétude de Severus. Il m'aide à m'assoire dans mon lit, cale mon dos avec quelques oreillers.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Je fais un mince sourire pour le rassurer.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je ne réponds pas, de toutes façons je n'en ai pas la force. Son regard accroche la boite en plastique blanche, abandonnée sur ma commode, il la prend, je lui tourne le dos, il lit, il comprend et je ferme les yeux faisant semblant de dormir.

« Harry, tu prends de l'AZT, pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu es atteint du Sida ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Il se penche au-dessus de moi.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Réponds-moi s'il te plait. »

« Non, j'ai fait……. C'est dur…… »

Par son regard il m'encourage à lui dire. Alors d'une traite je lui réponds.

« J'ai eu des relations sexuelles non protégées. »

Son visage se ferme, il embrasse mon front et me laisse sanglotant dans mon lit.

XXXXX

Il est plus de 22h et j'effectue une ronde dans Poudlard à la demande de sa directrice, mes pas me mènent bien malgré moi dans les cachots non loin des appartements de Severus, des bribes de conversations arrivent à mes oreilles.

« Tu le savais ? »

C'est la voix de Severus et celui qui répond c'est Draco.

« Bien sur. »

« Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? »

« Parrain, il ne t'a rien fait, vous n'êtes même pas ensemble et à qui la faute d'ailleurs ? C'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de vous rapprocher. »

« Il a couché avec un autre et n'a même pas pensé à se protéger ! Il n'a plus onze ans, il est toujours ce même Gryffondor stupide et insouciant, qu'il était lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois»

C'en est trop pour moi, je rentre dans les appartements de celui que j'aime, malgré ma faiblesse physique, je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise.

« Je t'interdis de me juger. »

Draco me force à le relâcher et m'emmène loin de lui. Dans les couloirs du collège, je m'effondre dans les bras de mon ami.

« Chutt, ça va aller Harry, je te le promets. »

Son étreinte se resserre, sa chaleur me rassure et ses caresses légères dans mon dos me consolent.

« J'ai peur, Draco, que va-t-il se passer si….. ? »

« N'y pense pas, et même si tu devais avoir cette maladie, nous serions là à tes cotés. »

Il me sourit.

« Il n'avait pas le droit de te dire cela, mais il est bouleversé, je sais c'est une étrange manière de le montrer, mais tu le connais aussi bien que moi, il ne fonctionne pas comme tout le monde, il a un système de pensée altéré par des années d'espionnage et de prises de risques. »

Draco fait la conversation tout seul, me racontant des choses que je sais déjà ou tout de moins que Severus m'a laissé deviner.

XXXXX

Une semaine depuis cette altercation, Severus et moi, nous nous évitons autant que possible, Draco m'a dit qu'il lui faudrait certainement un peu de temps pour accepter ma situation. Moi je pense plutôt qu'il m'évite parce qu'il a peur. Le tout est de savoir ce qui l'effraie ? Ses sentiments ? Ma possible maladie ? Ou bien encore les conséquences de ses paroles ?

Il est prés de minuit, je suis assis les jambes dans le vide dans la Tour d'Astronomie, je réfléchis, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis dix jours ! D'un autre coté que pourrais je faire d'autres ? Tout me semble si futile à présent.

« Harry ? »

C'est Severus, je ne réponds pas.

« Je suis désolé pour ma conduite, pour t'avoir tenu à distance, pour t'avoir autant déstabilisé par mon attitude…. En fait, je m'excuse pour toutes les blessures que je t'ai infligées et toutes celles que je t'infligerai dans le futur, si tu me laisses, bien sur, faire partie du tien. Je t'aime Harry et quels que soient les résultats de tes examens sanguins je t'aimerai. »

Des larmes roulent silencieusement le long de mes joues.

« Ne pleure pas. »

Il sèche mes yeux humides et m'embrasse tendrement, j'essaye de le repousser mais il me tient fermement contre lui. Je me laisse aller aux sensations que cette douce caresse procure chez moi, sa langue frôle tendrement mes lèvres, quémandant l'autorisation d'entrer, que je lui accorde immédiatement, nos langues rentrent en contact, je ressens comme une décharge électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Lorsque notre baiser s'achève, nous laissant à bout de souffle tous les deux, Severus lèche le lobe de mon oreille et me susurre :

« Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. »

« Je t'aime Severus, mais… »

« Non pas de mais, je ne les ai jamais apprécié, et de toutes façons je n'accepterai aucune excuse. On surmontera cela ensemble. »

Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce tendrement.

XXXXX

Je me réveille à ses cotés, son désir pulsant contre mon dos, j'essaye de m'éloigner mais ses bras me retiennent fermement contre lui.

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je ne te laisserai pas partir ? »

Il bascule au-dessus de moi, ses mains me caressant inlassablement, apprenant par cœur chaque imperfection de mon corps.

Mes doigts glissent le long de ses flancs, doucement, avant d'atteindre la ceinture de son unique vêtement et de se faufiler à l'intérieur, me permettant ainsi de sentir la douce chaleur de ses fesses. Je les caresse silencieusement presque religieusement, en adoration devant une telle beauté.

Je gémis finalement de désir et essaye encore une fois de le repousser, la possibilité que j'ai le Sida ou toute autre maladie sexuellement transmissible et que je puisse lui transmettre, m'effraie. J'ai plus peur pour lui que pour moi.

« Harry ? »

« Non, je préfère attendre. »

Il roule sur le coté.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, je respecte ton choix. »

« Non, ce que je veux c'est faire l'amour avec toi, mais j'ai peur. »

Il m'attire contre lui et me berce tendrement.

« Dans ce cas… »

Il ouvre le tiroir de sa table de nuit et saisit une petite pochette en aluminium de forme carrée : un préservatif, qu'il dépose dans ma main.

« Je….. »

Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et reprend possession de mes lèvres et de mon corps, enflammant un par un tous mes sens. Ses mains sont partout sur mon corps alors que sa langue envahit une nouvelle fois ma bouche, son sexe tendu se frotte durement contre le mien.

J'ouvre l'emballage et oblige, avec difficultés, mon futur amant à se mettre sur le dos. Je trace un chemin de baisers le long de son torse, le faisant gémir d'anticipation, il tourne son visage sur le coté, ses traits sont un peu plus marqués par l'envie.

Je déroule lentement le préservatif le long de son pénis jusqu'à la base de son sexe, en prenant bien soin de pincer le réservoir de celui-ci. Il me tend trois de ses doigts que je lèche avec envie pendant de longues minutes, un premier rentre dans ma cavité suivi d'un deuxième qui frôle malicieusement ma prostate et enfin le troisième pour lequel je roule des hanches pour les sentir encore plus profondément en moi.

« Sev, s'il te plait….. »

Mon souffle se fait erratique, il retire ses doigts je grogne de frustration avant de me positionner moi-même au dessus de son pénis, sur lequel je m'empale doucement.

Après un court moment pour m'ajuster, j'entame un lent va et vient, les doigts de Severus se crispent sur mes hanches, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau fragile. Peu à peu le rythme se fait plus soutenu, les mouvements moins retenus, les gémissements moins contenus, la sueur nous recouvre, nos yeux se voilent, la passion nous emporte, la jouissance ne tarde pas à arriver, nous emportant tous deux en même temps. Et c'est avec possession que ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi et me serrent contre son torse alors que nous reprenons notre souffle.

« Tu vois qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur et puis c'est plutôt agréable la pose du préservatif. Non ? »

Je me saisis d'un oreiller avec lequel je fais mine de l'étouffer, mais déjà ses mains sont reparties à l'assaut de mon corps.

« J'en ai deux ou trois boites qui traînent dans ma table de nuit, ça devrait être suffisant pour aujourd'hui ?

XXXXX

« Harry, dépêche toi tu vas être en retard ! »

C'est aujourd'hui que j'ai le dernier résultat de mes examens sanguins, même si les médecins m'ont rassuré en me disant que si jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas eu de séroconversion, cela signifiait que Matt n'avait pas le sida ou tout du moins qu'il ne me l'a pas refilé, au fond de moi il y a toujours une certaine appréhension. Bien sur, Severus et moi nous nous sommes toujours protégés et il a même été jusqu'à faire le test pour « après » comme il dit. Après le résultat, rien ne sera plus comme avant, le sexe sera toujours associé à un certain malaise, c'est vrai comment oublié les effets secondaires d'un traitement astreignant ? Evidemment Severus m'a toujours soutenu me rappelant de prendre mes médicaments, me forçant même parfois, me préparant des potions contre l'insomnie ou les maux de tête. Par Merlin cela n'a duré qu'un mois, qu'est ce que ce doit être lorsque c'est un traitement à vie ? Je n'ose imaginer. Après le traitement, cinq longs mois d'attente pour être enfin fixé !

« Ah te voilà enfin. »

Il est calme, comme si on sortait pour acheter du pain ! Il dit que quoiqu'il arrive il continuerait à m'aimer mais est-ce vrai ? Après autant de temps et autant de preuves d'amour, je ne suis toujours pas rassuré quant à la sincérité de ses sentiments. C'est stupide, il m'aime, je l'aime, c'est pourtant une vérité simple à intégrer !

« C'est un nouveau style que de descendre les escaliers au ralenti ? »

Je lui tire la langue, pas très mature comme réaction, il me poursuit, une fois arrivée en dehors de Poudlard, nous transplanons main dans la main, vers le centre de Londres Moldu.

Nous entrons dans le cabinet aseptisé, trop blanc aux lumières trop crues, à l'entrée une fade jeune femme en blouse blanche, après m'avoir demandé qui j'étais, elle nous conduit dans la salle d'attente. Elle est vide sur la table sont déposés négligemment quelques vieux magazines, écornés, déchirés par les mains maladroites d'enfants. Au bout de quelques minutes, le médecin entre et me prie de le suivre, du regard il me fait comprendre que Severus n'est pas le bienvenu, mais cela nous impressionne guère, il laisse tomber et nous fait entrer dans son bureau, nous nous asseyons sur deux fauteuils, cossus, en cuir.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

« C'est Potter-Snape à présent. »

Le médecin nous sourit maladroitement.

« J'ai reçu vos derniers résultats. »

Je me retourne vers Severus et me saisis de sa main.

« Votre sérologie est négative. »

« Ça veut dire… ? »

« Que tout va bien, vous n'avez contracté aucune maladie sexuellement transmissible. »

Je soupire de soulagement et pose ma tête dans le creux de l'épaule de mon mari.

« A l'avenir, prenez vos précautions. »

La main de Severus serre un peu plus la mienne.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça m'a largement servi de leçon, je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer pareille connerie. »

Il me sourit sincèrement et j'embrasse avec bonheur celui que j'aime, un avenir tout neuf s'offre à nous.

**fin**

**_j'espere que cela vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de sortir couvert et une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir_**


End file.
